Equals One
by Nicor Warg-Fyrweorm
Summary: One thought. One word. One instant. Any of them can define a person. All together, they make a life. (One-shot collection)
1. Light Drabbles 1

**AN:** Alright, welcome to a drabble collection! Each scene may/may not be canon, since most of them are tiny enough to fit perfectly without actually messing up anything, but there are some variants. I'll tell you when that happens. Also, unless stated otherwise, they're all from G1.

Each drabble came to be from a prompt, a randomized character and a burst of inspiration, which is why all ficlets will have the same formatting:

 **Character: Prompt**

[extra information (will be added when the action doesn't happen sometime during the show, meaning, on Earth/Cybertron)]

I'm going to try to make chapters with 10 drabbles each, and all of them from the same category (Light Drabbles are those with humor, fluffiness, maybe a bit of parodies, and things like that; while Dark Drabbles can be anything from horror to light angst). I've decided to post it now because I'm going to be busy and unrelated drabbles are easier to write than a chapter from a multi-chapter story, especially since all of them are quite ahead in the story line and I need to constantly check my notes, something I won't be able to do with my job; but, since I didn't want to leave you all without knowing from me for months, I decided I could, at least, commit to this.

I'll still be working on my stories, but it may take me longer with the change of environment, so I hope this suffices for a bit.

So, without further ado, here come the drabbles!

* * *

 **Wheeljack: BAD**

"Wheeljack, what is that?"

"It's bad."

Sideswipe runs, and slams into his brother and Bluestreak, and, when they hear him, they run, and pokes his helm in the Rec Room and gives a hurried explanation, and the mechs there also run, and listens to the gray Praxian's babbled message through the comm, and all those that hadn't heard through word of mouth finally start running too.

The whole of the Autobots, minus Wheeljack, wait tensely out of the _Ark_.

Until he comes out with a cute and metallic tiny creature.

"As I said, this is B.A.D., Buddy the Animal Drone."

* * *

 **Ratchet: Bug**

"Ratchet? Bumblebee has a bug."

Faster than they can react, the Medic whirls to them, turns the Minibot around with a yelp from the smaller mech, and, with a couple of quick touches, has a cable plugged into the back of the scout's neck.

When Bumblebee slumps with black optics, Spike panics.

Ratchet pays him no mind, optics flickering as he analyzes the younger Autobot, before, with confusion and annoyance, he _finally_ acknowledges the teenager.

"A bug? He has no such thing!"

"Not a bug, an _insect_! It slipped into his grill and he kept saying it itched!"

Silence.

"Oh."

* * *

 **Silverbolt: Make Me Happy**

"One day, you could try to make _me_ happy!" Silverbolt exclaims before leaving, and his brothers exchange guilty looks.

When the meeting is over, he gets a comm that his team is already outside, ready for flight practice.

He inevitably draws them closer to the ground to be able to concentrate without fear of falling, but none protest.

Back in the _Ark_ , his brothers vanish as he checks some changes on their assigned patrol routes, but he finds them again in the Rec Room with a plate full of Energon goodies that they insist are his.

Silverbolt can only smile.

* * *

 **Eject: To and From**

Despite being created on Earth, Eject's home is Cybertron.

That doesn't mean the organic planet doesn't have good things.

Like lots of sports. And weird creatures that, despite living here almost his whole function, he still finds fascinating.

And letters.

Trailbreaker doesn't mind driving him to and fro, so he has a rented mailbox in the closest town, where he goes every Saturday to pick up his mail and send his own back.

None of them knows the other's real name, but that isn't important.

The only thing that matters is that Eject has the most awesome pen pal _ever_.

* * *

 **Brawl: Say When**

"Just say when and I'll take care of it."

Onslaught can only give the tank a tired look, but he feels immediately better at spark.

Because they have the coded in loyalty clauses binding them to Megatron, and thus making it impossible to rebel against him, much to his chagrin and disgust.

Yet, good as he is, Shockwave didn't actually make it impossible for them to entertain thoughts of mutiny.

But all the Combaticons are in the same situation.

And still, Onslaught feels better. Because Brawl may not be the brightest, but he will always be there for his Gestalt.

* * *

 **Perceptor: Mr. Mom**

The humans didn't get it at first.

The Autobots had picked up more than just Earth languages, making use of culture and jokes with more ease as time went by.

Yet, they didn't understand why Perceptor, calm, proper and polite Perceptor, would be called 'Mister Mom'.

They got Ratchet's 'the Hatchet', and Jazz's 'Meister', and even Sunstreaker's 'Sunny', but not Perceptor's nickname.

Until the sprinklers went off in the lab while they were visiting.

With a fussing microscope all over them, babbling about colds and the flu and even pneumonia, and insisting they take off their clothes, they finally understood.

* * *

 **Onslaught: Introduction**

[Pre-War]

He doesn't know what to think when the small mech approaches him and Brawl at the bar with a smile and cubes of High Grade in an offer of 'goodwill'.

He distrusts him when he introduces himself as 'a mech of many trades that knows you are unemployed'.

He refuses the offer to hire them as bodyguards.

That's when a Rotor bearing the brand of a Noble Guard enters and goes to the 'merchant', saying his Lord is interested in making use of his services again.

Onslaught immediately picks up the forgotten contract and, seeing everything in order, signs it.

* * *

 **Fireflight: Magic**

Just like the Decepticons never aim to deactivate or maim the Aerialbots, or the Autobots the Stunticons, no one ever reproaches Fireflight him being usually distracted, because none of them has the spark to take away what little innocence the recently created Flier has.

The newest additions to the battlefield were created for war, so allowing them to be children is the least they can do.

Especially because they know Fireflight isn't scatterbrained or lost in thought, but actually an intelligent and really focused mech.

That he uses his focus to look for magic, though… well, kids will be kids.

* * *

 **Breakdown: School**

While planning certain strikes, especially those involving weapons instead of raids, the first step is always to obtain information, either through Soundwave's research or surveillance on the field.

However, this is the _last_ time he's going to send the Stunticons to any such task.

Staring at the mechs curled together in the Repair Bay, shaking in horror, Megatron finds himself without the needed energy to look at his Communications Officer as he observes the futile efforts of the Constructicons to get them to relax.

"What did you say happened?"

"Breakdown: Located human reprogramming facility."

"And that means…"

"Breakdown: Found school."

* * *

 **Hook: Music**

From the very first moment Long Haul brought the CD player to the ship, Hook hated it. It's noisy, annoying and distracting, and it is spewing human music all the time they are in the Repair Bay, meaning, minus raids and attacks, practically all orn.

The night after one big failure of a battle, Hook turns it on of his own free will, because his noisy, annoying and distracting brothers are too still and quiet lying on the Repair Bay berths.

Two days later, when the CD player is turned on again, Hook just glares before going back to work.

* * *

 **AN** **:** And that's it for this time. Now a couple of notes:

About the title and summary: They're supposed to stand for the commonly used line "life is made of moments" or any variation of it. Basically, an instant can define a person or their future (cue Hot Rod catching the Matrix meaning he'll end up being the next Prime instead of Ultra Magnus), but they don't make the whole life. It's the collection of all moments, meaningless or meaningful, that, summed up, **equal one** life. So, that's why I chose that title and summary (I'm quite proud of it, silly as it may seem).

About Perceptor telling the humans to take their clothes off: Wet clothing sucks the heat out of the human body faster, so, to avoid catching a cold (or hypothermia, if the water's freezing), it's best to take it off, get dried/take a hot shower, and put on some dry clothes (from what I remember, that is; it's been a while since I checked that kind of things).

UPDATE: A reviewer pointed this out, so I'll put it here: You won't actually catch cold from being at a low temperature. You will only get sick if you come into contact with the virus, however being cold lowers immunity and makes it easier to get sick. Thanks for reminding me XD

Why Onslaught trusted Swindle as soon as Vortex came in (yes, the merchant and the Noble Guard were Swindle and Vortex; who can guess who the Noble is?): Cybertronian Nobles had golden detailing of a special magnetized metallic paint that acted more like a microchip in a credit card than just for visual effect. Meaning, you could recognize a Noble just by sight, but the proof that they were a Noble, and not just a mech that had painted themselves like them, was by feeling the magnetism of the paint with their own electromagnetic field (like letting a static charged balloon hover over an arm: you can feel the tingling of the static). As thus, the Nobles' Guards also had that same paint to be recognized, so Onslaught immediately knew that Swindle wasn't pulling his leg with the contract, ergo him signing it.

And that'll be all for this part. Read you later!


	2. Dark Drabbles 1

**Optimus: Dead on Arrival**

[1986 Movie slight AU]

He doesn't notice the shooting growing sparser as the enemy retreats, or the retrieving of the damaged and the search for the missing.

His attention is on the stuttering systems, the Energon rushing past his dactyls, the optics dimming with every nanoklik, the dirtied and scuffed plating graying out.

There's begging. For the Medics to hurry, for him to hold on just a bit more until help arrives.

But no more systems stop, because none are still working, and no light shines, because the optics are completely black.

When Kup arrives, there's only Hot Rod clinging to Prime's deactivated frame.

* * *

 **Mirage: R is for Revenge**

[Start of the War]

With a pained groan, the Towers fell.

He had been out, hunting turbofoxes on his own, because, sometimes, one just needed a bit of alone time to rest from the social life of the Nobles, especially if you were part of the Iaconian Nobility.

His estate was far enough from the city that he wasn't damaged, but he still felt the heat, heard the screams, saw the fire and dust.

He had been approached before, in regard of supporting the Senate's forces, the Autobots, against the rebels.

That time, he was the one to approach them with a recruitment request.

* * *

 **Prowl: No News**

[AU: Ultra Magnus takes Prowl's place in the _Ark_ ]

They keep calling, over and over, but get nothing.

Ultra Magnus' last message was that the _Nemesis_ had caught up with the _Ark_ , but, after the brief and slightly hurried call, all communications stopped.

Blaster is driving himself glitched trying to regain contact, and Red Alert has already been taken away by First Aid, but the rest aren't any better.

Kup is quiet, not even a mention of any of his stories to break the tense silence in the Autobot base.

Under the calm façade, Prowl keeps reminding himself that 'no news' doesn't mean 'bad news'.

He's fooling no one.

* * *

 **Drag Strip: Past**

Some days, it's harder than usual to understand the rest of Decepticons.

They may say what they want about the young Gestalt being crazy, but it isn't as if the rest of Megatron's troops, or their leader, are any better.

And yet, sometimes it's worse.

In a sense.

Those are the days the _Victory_ is peaceful yet seems darker, when it is quietest and the mechs are subdued, lost in thought.

That's when the new team is on their best behavior too.

The Stunticons don't share the other Decepticons' past, and so they can only warily make a tactical retreat.

* * *

 **Megatron: Resurrection**

Galvatron doesn't believe in karma, second lives and all that mumbo jumbo of rebirth and resurrection.

So, when he dreams about large and lively cities filled with happy mechs and the tallest and shiniest towers he has ever seen, he scowls and wonders why his view of a strict and militaristic empire gets corrupted like that.

And growls when Cyclonus and Scourge report to him, and he keeps expecting another mech to appear at their side.

And pushes everything away at the end of the cycle, blaming a restless recharge, only for it to start again when he wakes up.

* * *

 **Bumblebee: Middle**

[Start of the War]

What few know is that Bumblebee wasn't always the 'kid'. Once, he was a middle child, with a big brother called Wasp and a younger one designated Goldbug.

Wasp was callous and more of a bully, but he was the best brother to the younger two with his overprotective tendencies.

Goldbug was a sweet innocent creature that couldn't help but be in love and awed at every single thing in the world.

One day, Wasp accompanied Goldbug to see a Noble artist, for the smallest showed signs of becoming an excellent musician, while Bumblebee worked in the shop.

Iacon fell.

* * *

 **Warpath: Vampire**

Carly once asks about Warpath's 'battle cries'. The whole Rec Room falls silent and everyone is suddenly looking at her.

Windcharger tells her that he shouts with his shots to drown the sounds of the enemy.

She nods in understanding and lets the matter go, and soon the humans think Warpath is a sensitive soul that doesn't really want to hurt anyone and so tries to block the battlefield when he's part of it.

None of the other Autobots tells them that it's because their friend is trying to drown the screeches of the Energon Guzzlers that still haunt him.

* * *

 **Laserbeak: Opinion**

They send him to spy, to fight, deactivate, but no one ever asks Laserbeak's opinion, and he's more than fine with it.

That means he doesn't have to lie.

The war was just and right and somewhat needed once, but it isn't anymore, and he wants no part of it.

But it isn't as if he can run away, and Megatron would never give him permission to leave.

So, he's one of the best spies simply because he doesn't want to be found, and if they call him a coward for not fighting, so be it.

They never ask anyway.

* * *

 **Hoist: Cruel**

[Pre-Earth]

He is barely more than a grunt, he knows nothing of the Autobots' tactics or whatever else the Decepticons may be interested in.

He just volunteered when the troops moved to Helex, because, as a Medic, how could he not help?

He had just gotten his insignia when the assault happened.

He made the mistake of thinking the area secure.

Now, his patient is deactivated and himself captured, because _Medics get into mech's processors, so he must know something_.

Only, he doesn't.

They bring the saw to his wrist and Hoist knows that it wouldn't matter even if he did.

* * *

 **Bluestreak: The Next Step**

War is cruel, unfair, and it leaves no one unaffected.

That doesn't mean some aren't more affected than others.

Like, say, one of the handful of survivors from the destruction of a city whose habitants numbered in millions, especially when said survivor was barely an orn old.

So, Bluestreak learns how to shoot.

Thundercracker is dazed, and more than a bit scrapped and dented from his emergency landing, one turbine black and smoking, but he functions.

Bluestreak sees purple-blazoned wings, and realizes that this is it.

He knows how to shoot. The next step is to learn how to kill.

* * *

 **AN:** A bit late, but I've been busier than ever this last week and couldn't get to a computer to type the drabbles.

Just one note this once, because I think the rest explain themselves (though feel free to ask if there's something you don't understand, I'll be happy to answer):

Energon Guzzlers are the Cybertronian equivalent of vampires. Essentially, they're the result of a parasitic Energon-eating creature taking over a mech's frame. Most often than not, the frames are of deactivated mechs, and thus they just drink the Energon and leave the frame to look for others (no 'walking dead' with the Energon Guzzlers), but, sometimes, they are still active when the 'infection' happens, and thus they end attacking other mechs to drink their Energon in an effort to mantain their own levels as the parasite keeps trying to drain them. The victims either lose their mind or they don't realize just what they're doing, and thus they don't see anything wrong about attacking other mechs and... well.

Oh, and about the one with Prowl: I don't believe all the new mechs in the second and third seasons popped out of nowhere, so, in my headcanon, the Autobots left some of their own back in Cybertron, as did the Decepticons. So, in this AU, instead of Magnus staying, it was Prowl. I may develop it into its own story, someday...

Next batch will be of Light Drabbles (I'm trying to alternate, but no promises in the future).

 **Giddy:** I'm really happy to read that ^^ And, hey, what can I say? If I didn't know what is gonig on, I would think they're brainwashing the kids too, making them memorize maths and history and all that XD

(I'm really glad to read that too, 'cause there'll be more of those, both Light and Dark, in the future)

 **VoAutobot:** I wouldn't call it a 'story', but yes, a new fic ^^ And I have no restrictions of plot with this one, so yay! Thanks to you, for reading and reviewing ^^


	3. Light Drabbles 2

**Brawl: Wings**

There are three topics Brawl is knowledgeable about: fighting, prisons and wings.

The first is no surprise. He's a warmech, a warrior, part of an army even before the war started.

The second isn't that hard to figure out. He has a short temper and tends to get in fights, has always had, and thus has been sent to brigs long before Megatron snapped and Shockwave got the Combaticons dismantled and trapped as just sparks and processors.

And the third is way too obvious to need an explanation. Two of his brothers are Fliers. Why wouldn't he know about wings?

* * *

 **Sunstreaker: Storm**

There are many things the Autobots don't understand about humans, one of them being that storms are supposed to be depressing or scary.

When Sideswipe asks Chip about that, the teenager gives him a weird look before getting in a long explanation about lightning, thunder, mood changes and the monsters that hunt every child.

After that, it is the humans that don't understand why beings that are essentially lightning rods would enjoy storms.

Until Chip comes across Sunstreaker after the mech got caught in one while returning from patrol.

His smile shines as brightly as his wet but clean plating.

* * *

 **Grimlock: I Do**

"I do."

"Me Grimlock do."

"I. Do."

"Me. Grimlock. Do."

"Repeat after me. _I_. _Do_."

"I. Do."

"There! Was it that hard?"

"It was not! Me Grimlock do it!"

"No, no!"

"No what?"

"You had it and you messed it up!"

"Me Grimlock don't mess up! You funny red Autobot be the one that mess up!"

"I wasn't the one to say 'Me Grimlock do it'."

"Hey! Only me Grimlock can say me Grimlock did it! … What did me Grimlock do?"

"Argh!"

"You'll tell Hot Rod the Dinobots' speech pattern can't be modified, right?"

"When this stops being funny."

* * *

 **Cliffjumper: DO NOT ENTER**

The sign says 'do not enter'.

They're supposed to be here to secure the facilities, but, since the research going on here is delicate, the humans requested they follow certain rules, one of which is obeying their instructions.

The sign isn't a human. But it was written and put up by one.

And it says 'do not enter'.

Cliffjumper's 'guide' is in the bathroom, so it isn't like he can ask. But all the others have already secured their assigned areas.

And the presentation is about to begin, so he can't wait anymore.

But the sign says 'do not enter'.

* * *

 **Sludge: Shadow**

Humans have lots of sayings. Some are 'clichés', others are 'proverbs', some more are 'idioms'… To sum up, humans say a lot of things and in very different ways.

The Dinobots learned soon enough to identify them so that they knew when to take things literally or not.

Like the time Swoop brought a bucket to battle to give it to Megatron to kick.

One, however, has Sludge confused, because it says being in someone's shadow is bad or, at least, a disliked thing.

And yet, the humans really like being in his when they take walks on sunny days.

* * *

 **Tracks: School**

Tracks didn't plan to spend his week off sitting in a high school parking lot, but he won't get out of it anytime soon.

After all, he's close enough to the building, and his sensors sharp enough, that he's finally getting a glimpse of Raoul's life.

He's not one of the top students, but he's really good at physical education, music and, amusingly, literature. Or it may be that Tracks has been lucky enough to see him when they're studying poetry.

The boy's big smile as he recites the next passages is more than enough to make the week worthy.

* * *

 **Mixmaster: Dying Fire**

Work begins when the fire dies, whether it's been a tiny lick of flame or a blazing inferno.

That's what experimenting is all about.

You try something, and, if it goes well, keep going. If it doesn't, you end with anything from no reaction to an explosion.

But it doesn't get to that, because his brothers are always around.

When things seem about to go bad, they all react accordingly to make sure nothing ends in pieces.

Usually, that means it combusts instead.

And once the fire is out, it's back to the blackboard again, but with five more processors.

* * *

 **Wildrider: Fish**

Wildrider is sitting in front of the window in one of the main hallways to stare at the dark waters outside.

At first, the rest of Decepticons chalk it off to 'Stunticon craziness' and let it go, ignoring how he cranes his neck to see past them when they walk by.

But it doesn't go away.

In fact, Wildrider gets even more excited once he gets free time, because that means he can go back to 'his spot'.

It takes some time before anyone realizes he's actually analyzing the weird creatures that come to the _Victory_ attracted by the light.

* * *

 **First Aid: Go For a Swim**

Everyone knows First Aid would do anything for his patients.

Sometimes, though, someone needs to say 'enough'.

"But—"

"No."

"But—"

"No!"

"Ratchet—"

" _No_! Let Seaspray fetch him!"

"But we're here! And he's _sinking_!"

"You're going to sink too!"

"But I could try to repair him while we sink!"

"… First Aid, either you sit tight and wait for Seaspray to retrieve Fireflight, or I'm putting you in stasis."

Because everyone—minus First Aid—knows jumping into a lake to retrieve a downed Aerialbot despite said lake being frozen is a _bad_ idea that makes Ratchet grab wrenches.

* * *

 **Starscream: All the Little Things**

Starscream is treacherous, cowardly and ruthless.

He shoots at Megatron, runs away from fights, and doesn't hesitate to attack even his Trinemates.

But there are the little things.

Like his null-rays being at their lowest output when he aims them at their leader, and how much calmer Megatron is after 'thwarting' an attack.

Or how every time he forces them to retreat, none of them are captured or extensively damaged.

Or how none of the Fliers ever need to visit the Repair Bay after their spats.

It is the little things, Soundwave discovers, that actually tell just _what_ Starscream is.

* * *

 **AN:** Ta-da! Took long enough, but it's finally here. I won't promise another update this week, but know I have more drabble prompts for at least another month. Oh, and for those following my stories, I'll resume updates on at least _Time Paradox_ soon enough.

No extra notes this time, 'cause me thinks everything's clear (however, I may be wrong, so ask away).

 **VoAutobot:** Sorry about the sadness... Here, have some Light Drabbles to cheer you up ^^ And thank you!

 **Giddy:** Oh, wow... O.o That made me blush... *hides behind the curtain* Yeah, sorry about Bluestreak's, that one turned out Dark even though the original idea was for it to be Light... And yes, it's an amazing way to deal with bunnies... most of the time. I have at least two more possible stories on the works because of the slagging drabbles *glares at prompts* Though, as soon as I have time, I'm going to sit back and enjoy them, so it's no problem at all XP


	4. Dark Drabbles 2

**Optimus: Don't Make a Sound**

[Pre-War]

Orion can hear the slow steps, the shuffling, the rasping of metal against metal, but he can only stay still and try not to make a sound.

It's dark, and he's alone, and the rocks at his back are barely enough to hide him despite him being curled in as small a ball as he can.

The steps move closer.

But he can't bring himself to move, to release the strong lock on his straining fans, to even shiver, in fear that he'll be heard.

So he just stays still and doesn't make a sound, hoping he won't be found.

* * *

 **Starscream: Mermaid**

They liked them. That's why they followed, their shiny tails slipping over the sea in their games.

His partner lowered the altitude, and they finally played together, jumping and twisting in midair.

Until a miscalculation sent his partner into the water, and Energon stained the surface.

He dove into the ocean, and it took all he had to break free of it and the claws of its inhabitants.

Alone.

The Decepticons stay silent, High Grade forgotten as they stare at their Second.

And then, they turn to the ocean outside the windows, and hope the Earthen mermaids are just myths.

* * *

 **Slingshot: Six Feet Underground**

They had heard the expression before, but none of them ever asked.

Not ever-curious Fireflight, nor knowledge-hungry Skydive, nor nosy Air Raid, nor always-worried Silverbolt, and of course not insufferable Slingshot.

They should have. Not only for the sake of better communication with the humans, but also because it wouldn't have added to their shock and disbelief when they see the six foot deep grave they're slowly lowering Sparkplug's casket into.

Slingshot decides, right there and then, that it would have been better had they never found a situation where they got to know what _being six feet underground_ means.

* * *

 **Ravage: Beastly**

Creator was deactivated.

Frenzy and Rumble were sent to the mines.

Carrier was confined to the Senatorial Aide Quarters.

And Ravage, who had mastered the art of moving without sound, embraced the shadows, inherited Soundwave's ability with computers and his Creator's sharp wit, was shackled and thrown to his knees, forced to function on all fours for as long as he was allowed to keep his spark alight, trapped in the form of the processor-less beast he looked like instead of the mech he actually was.

Being a Bestial had a lot of advantages.

Before the Senate?

It had none.

* * *

 **Gears: Worse**

[1986 Movie AU]

Gears never thought there could be someplace worse than Earth.

Alright, he did, because Cybertron during the war wasn't a nice place to be, but it was still Cybertron, and surely there are far worse planets to be stuck on than the mudball, but he had never actually _been_ on one.

And then, their ship crashed on a weird broken-looking technorganic planet, and Gears ended up alone and the guest of honor of the locals and their 'games'.

Staring down at the ravenous Sharkticons, Gears can't help but think he'll never again badmouth Earth and its mud.

If he survives.

* * *

 **Kickback: Broken**

Kickback feels like a broken toy, and he's sure he looks just like one.

One leg is almost completely detached from a shot to the joint, an arm is bearing a deep gash sluggishly leaking half-congealed Energon, and there's something inside his chest that rattles noisily.

And his plating is going gray.

He knows what that means, that it's why the Constructions focus on fixing the other Decepticons instead of him.

He knows, and can't find it in himself to care.

Bombshell and Shrapnel are gone, and the void in his spark has him more broken than his deactivating frame.

* * *

 **Groove: Bones**

Groove tends to roam, always on the lookout for something new.

Sometimes, his discoveries are good.

Others…

Groove is back on Cybertron, carefully slithering through the ruins of Straxus, and trying to ignore the many grayed out frames he steps past, focusing on keeping his footing silent instead of the gruesome damage and dried Energon and _what were they like? What had they been doing? Did they know the mech behind the gun?_

And then, he's suddenly in front of a fence looking out to a green field, back on Earth.

Without turning back, Groove leaves the car graveyard behind.

* * *

 **Spyglass: Rocks Aren't the Same**

Cybertronian thrive on adaptation. However, like with all things, some are better at it than others.

Which means that, even when aware of the differences, some simply can't deal with them.

Thus, the Reflector Gestalt stays in the ship.

Sunken, more broken than functional, and away from fresh air and sunlight.

They don't care.

Because Cybertron may not have been good, not before Megatron rose and decided to change things, but it was _home_.

And Earth…

Spyglass looks around, at the desert, the mountains, the blue sky, and turns his attention to the ground.

Not even rocks are the same.

* * *

 **Swoop: Too Late**

[Post G1 season 2, pre 1986 Movie]

Snarl is dying.

Ratchet says they need a donor, but no Autobot serves.

And so, the Dinobots set out for the only possible solution.

Decepticons.

The Seekers are patrolling, and Grimlock says they should catch them, that maybe they can help, even if only as bargaining chips.

They are too fast.

So, Swoop pleads, screaming over his brothers' roars.

Starscream stops.

And, after an instant of silence, he gives him a place and time.

They meet again, and the Dinobot receives a single vial.

Swoop's wings burn as he pushes himself harder than ever before.

But he is too late.

* * *

 **Dirge: Loathing**

Dirge's Sigma Ability is battle-oriented.

His engines instill fear in all who hear them, which means he needs to maintain a deep concentration for his own Ability to not mess with him too.

But that isn't the truth.

Thrust knows it. And Ramjet. They are his Trine mates, after all.

Dirge's engines aren't fear-inducing.

They reflect his emotions.

So, when they feel the growing loathing, Thrust moves faster and Ramjet hits harder, because they are supposed to be the jagged ones, not the peaceful Flier that, even after vorns of war, would rather pick up a harp than a gun.

* * *

 **AN:** Alright, after way too long, I'm finally back. Let's just say Real Life was a lot more demanding since my last updates and leave it at that. Fortunately for you all, while my updates have suffered from my absence, that doesn't mean my writings have, so I have quite a bit of chapters (for more than just this fic) waiting to be posted!

So, now that this is out of the way, let's talk about this chapter. There's some headcanon with Ravage and Dirge's parts, and Swoop's part is taken from the original Marvel comics, which I used to explain why there were only four Dinobots in the Movie.

Aaaand... That's it. Quite short after so long, huh? Well, more later!

 **VoAutobot:** I'm glad to read that you enjoyed last chapter :D I hope this one isn't too dark... But, just in case, there's a happy one coming next week ^^

 **Giddy:** There's never enough time to do as we want, nope... especially with how demanding Real Life has been lately -.- As for the prompts, I can honestly say I can't remember. I know I was looking through some of the many 'writing prompts' that are out there, taking some and choosing characters randomly with a randomizer, and then I wrote those that I had ideas for. As for Grimlock and Hot Rod in the last chapter... I envisioned Hot Rod throwing his hands up, but face-palming is a quite amusing reaction too XD


	5. Light Drabbles 3

**Eject: WTF**

TV programs are one of those things that, when first seen, leave a mech thinking the humans are glitched.

Two channels later, that very same mech is as hooked as all the others.

Which means that, when they retire to their quarters, Eject and Rewind immediately turn on the TV Blaster keeps there to finally do some proper 'channel surfing', as such a thing is impossible to do in the Rec Room.

When Blaster comes in, a couple kliks later, he smiles.

Until, of course, the twins stumble across… something _indescribable_.

"WTF?!"

"Eject! Language!"

"But I didn't actually _say_ anything!"

* * *

 **Drag Strip: Black and White**

"What's the problem?" Starscream hisses as he approaches them and Kickback throws his servos up in annoyance.

"They don't get the plan!" The Insecticon whines, and the Seeker turns his attention to the Stunticons.

"Well?"

"We're not going to win!" Motormaster answers for all of them, the rest nodding in agreement.

Starscream just stares.

"So? That's the key of it, we're not aiming to win, we're—"

"But then we'll lose!" Drag Strip whines, uncaring about the fact he's interrupted a superior officer.

And then, to everyone's surprise, the Seeker chuckles almost fondly.

"Newsparks. Always thinking in black and white."

* * *

 **First Aid: Future**

"Ratchet? Who is the best Medic you've ever met?"

"That, Daniel, would be First Aid."

The boy startles, looking confused at where the Protectobot is immersed in a datapad the older mech handed him earlier.

"But First Aid is still learning. Does that mean _you_ are the best Medic ever because the other best Medic is your student?"

Ratchet chuckles before kneeling to be at a closer level to the human, looking sad and serious and proud at the same time.

"First Aid is a good Medic because he doesn't care about the past of his patients, only their future."

* * *

 **Blast Off: Gold**

Some orns, Blast Off mourns the golden detailing of his status as a Vosian Noble.

Gold in a paintjob wasn't especially rare, but the Nobles were privy to a coating of unique golden powder that, each of them with their characteristic sigil, showed who they were.

That means no one would pester him, order him around like a _servant_ , or even dare _look_ at him wrong.

Others, he's more than happy to have lost it.

Because Nobles didn't mix with the lower castes, and drinking, laughing and even _thinking_ about them as brothers, was something he could have never done.

* * *

 **Skyfire: Speak**

[Pre-G1]

"Please, sir, strap down, we will take off for the Lavian system shortly."

"Certainly, my good Shuttle. … Have you ever seen the Lavian meteor belt?"

"A couple of times, sir."

"I have heard it is quite impressive, the oxidation of the diplopundirate when the teranix reacts with gamma radiation from exogenous triticupra asteroids…"

"I… I fear I don't know, sir. I didn't understand any of that…"

"Oh, my apologies! Let me explain—That is, if you would like to learn?"

"You… want to teach me _science_?"

"If you want to learn. But, before that, I am Quark."

"I'm Skyfire."

* * *

 **Kickback: Run Free**

When Shockwave sent the Insecticons to look for Energon and, or, their estranged leader, none of them ever thought they would end as lost as the _Nemesis_.

But they did.

A single solar flare was more than enough to damage the controls of their spaceship, forcing them into an emergency landing on a blue planet.

Bombshell despaired as he looked over their transportation, cursing the sun.

Shrapnel was furious, shooting at every rock as if that could somehow solve anything.

Kickback smiled.

Because there were no Autobots, no Decepticons, no war.

Finally, he could leave all worries behind and run.

* * *

 **Smokescreen: On Holiday**

Optimus decides to give his mechs some 'days off' to spend Thanksgiving as they see fit.

Smokescreen goes to Las Vegas.

Everyone laughs— _"I knew it!"_ —but he just smiles and drives away.

The city is loud, and bright, and bustling with activity, especially at night.

Not that he gets to experience it, because he rolls into the streets—and right out of them.

On his holidays, Smokescreen goes to Las Vegas, but completely bypasses the city in favor of the desert.

And, when night falls, he turns to the stars and smiles at a tiny unseen spot amidst them.

* * *

 **Steeljaw: Under the Stars**

[Post-S2, Pre-Movie]

Having the Decepticons aware of the _Ark_ 's location is nothing but trouble.

However, it isn't like the Autobots have a say on it.

 _Or_ want to change it.

They would choose a similar location anyway.

In the desert they are isolated, away from humans and towns and the danger that would pose to them.

And free to roam under the stars—and the planets.

"Somewhere up there is Cybertron."

The Cassettes stay silent, staring at the blanket of twinkling lights and impenetrable darkness in awe.

"Will we see it someday?"

Blaster smiles sadly.

"I hope so, Steeljaw, I hope so."

* * *

 **Grapple: Gold**

"It's mine. I found it, and it's in Autobot soil. So, it's mine."

Voices rise after that statement, mostly protests that 'it is _still_ United States soil!', but Grapple doesn't listen, turning to Optimus.

When the government gave them the terrain for the construction of Autobot City no one expected something like this, but it happened.

Grapple found gold.

The humans want it.

But the crux of the matter is—

"Grapple found it." Optimus points out, silencing the 'negotiator'.

"What use could it be?"

"I'm going to make a High Grade blend."

There's no more question after that.

"It's Grapple's."

* * *

 **Hound: Rainbow**

Hound rushes into the ship completely terrified, and everyone freezes.

When their processors finally reboot, they reach for their weapons.

There's something outside that Hound's sensors can't detect.

Paranoid to the point a certain mech still on Cybertron would be proud of them for 'finally taking things seriously', the Autobots leave the ship.

And promptly panic.

When Ratchet and Sparkplug join them, the Medic freezes.

"Where's the problem?" Dactyls point up, and it takes the human a minute to realize that there's nothing there other than— "A rainbow."

"You know what that is?"

"Sunlight reflected on water droplets?"

Silence.

"Oh."

* * *

 **AN:** Guess who's back? *dodges rotten fruit* Alright, alright! I'm sorry! And I'm sorry about the chapter too, 'cause I _know_ there are two 'Gold' prompts, but it was that or nothing (I'm aware there's a lack of Decepticons in this too, but they wouldn't cooperate...).

Oh, and a brief note: Quark is a character from the IDW comics, a pre-War scientist. I needed someone to use in that drabble, so... *shrug* Also, all science babbling was exactly that: Babbling XD

Once more, no promises about the next update, but I'll let you know I'm working on the multi-chaptered fics with actual plot. I'm not sure when the next update is going to be ready, though...

 **Giddy:** Yup, I'm still alive (if really lacking in inspiration...). I'm glad you enjoyed the one with the mermaids, it was one of my faves too ^^

 **VoAutobot:** I'm sorry it took longer tan a week to update :P Thank you a lot for your review, it really cheered me up ^^


	6. Dark Drabbles 3

**Skywarp: Peace at Last**

He's floating in space.

There is no sound, not even from his own systems, though he can feel them.

And the pain.

He's not in danger of deactivating— _Screamer made sure of that, before whispering through the bond to_ trust him _, and tossed his Trinemates away_ —so Skywarp allows himself a moment to just be.

As he watches Cybertanium dust float away from him, he lets all his worries go with it.

He's floating in space, weightless in the absence of gravity and the fear for the future.

Prime is gone. Megatron is defeated.

There can be peace at last.

* * *

 **Sunstreaker: Running Away**

[Pre-War]

Sideswipe says they are not running away, because that implies they are scared of what is behind, and they fear nothing.

No, the twins are not running away. They are running _forward_.

Towards something. A difference. A future. Something— _anything_ —better that Kaon and the smelters and the underpaid factories.

And the gladiatorial pits.

Sunstreaker doesn't know what that _something better_ will turn out to be like, but, until they find out, he'll keep running.

And, while his brother looks ahead for their future, he'll keep looking over his shoulder to see if they are far enough from their past.

* * *

 **Starscream: Almost**

As his frame turns to dust, Starscream realizes how close to victory they have been.

He was leader of the Decepticons, but this once that wasn't important.

Not as much as its meaning.

Megatron was gone. Optimus' damage and the fact their Medic was deactivated ensured his own demise, and their Second was also gone.

The Autobots lost far more than the Decepticons, and their habit of forming attachments only crippled them further.

One more attack would ensure their victory.

And then, as usual, Megatron's idiocy was their downfall.

As his frame turns to dust, Starscream can only think _almost_.

* * *

 **Blaster: This is Home**

Dark glass-metal reflecting the lights of the streets makes up most of the large buildings, with duller stripes interespeded between them.

Traffic flows upon smooth roads, framed by crowded sidewalks, with bright markings isolating the transformation areas inbetween.

Shops with flashing signs on most lower floors, selling and offering many different products and services.

The sky is alight over the various crystal gardens in the city, tiny gems glittering on a tapestry woven with light.

And, in the very center of it all, Iacon's Golden Towers stand, tall and proud.

Yet, as Blaster keeps talking, his Cassettes only see ruins.

* * *

 **Soundwave: Peace**

[Pre-Season 3 AU]

With Galvatron gone, it takes the Decepticons no more than a moment to get rid of his henchmen.

And then, after talking the others into it—and _convincing_ the dissenters—Soundwave contacts the Autobots and Rodimus Prime.

Slowly, haltingly, awkwardly, the war ends.

Peace dawns on Cybertron.

But not for all.

Those gone won't know peace. And neither will some that stay, factions aside.

Because, after living in war for most of their lives, some are unable to change.

Thus, when Galvatron returns, after the banished Cyclonus and Scourge find him, the peace shatters.

Like the illusion it always was.

* * *

 **Jazz: Memory**

"Are you sure?" Bumblebee asks.

Jazz thinks about his Energon-coated servos crushing a spark that felt more real than his own; about holding the life of a too brave mech on whether he was curious enough to disregard his own function; about a large and warm presence, encouraging as much as supporting, dependant but also dependable in a way that could only be called _home_.

When he looks around, there's only Rodimus Prime talking with Ultra Magnus, surrounded by mechs whom he knows nothing more about than how to deactivate them.

"Yes, I'm sure."

And Bumblebee knows this is goodbye.

* * *

 **Shockwave: Colors**

Shockwave dreams of golden towers, amber glinting off pristine glass-metal and goldenrod spilling from the warm shadows.

He dreams of dark gray rooms with gunmetal corners where the silver light doesn't reach, a slate gray table with azure highlights in front of the window.

He dreams of the small crystal flower on the desk, its mantis stem encased by light green thorns, fern roots branching from its shamrock green base.

Shockwave dreams of colors, and wakes to shadows.

Because everyone notices the lack of faceplate and the single optic, but no one thinks that such damage runs deeper than aesthetics.

* * *

 **Optimus: Hero**

[Pre-War]

Dion's hero is Shimmer, a top racer, because he wants to be as focused and tenacious as she.

Ariel's hero is Cutthroat, an Enforcer, because she idolizes his confidence in himself and his ability to care.

Orion admires both Shimmer and Cutthroat for the same reasons, but they aren't his heroes.

He has none, because everyone has notable qualities that he can recognize and appreciate, but he has never felt that moment of _knowing_ that _this mech is who I'm going to be_.

Until he finds a rare essay about Nominus Prime.

That's when Orion finds a hero in Megatron.

* * *

 **Ravage: Luck**

Skywarp, Frenzy and Rumble are deciding which part of the punishment each will deal with by means of a tossed coin, when Ravage jumps out of nowhere and snatches it in midair.

Swindle is bemoaning his bad luck in businesses lately, so Ravage gives him the coin.

Drag Strip and Wildrider enter the rec room cheerfully, enjoying their good luck at evading their Gestalt leader's attempt at training, before they trip on Ravage and end in a groaning pile on the floor.

Ravage doesn't trust luck, and he won't let the others do so either.

Luck has killed enough already.

* * *

 **Bluestreak: Heaven**

When Bluestreak learns about Heaven, he's confused.

"How can you be sure it's real?" He asks, and gets funny looks.

"How can you be sure it isn't?" Carly returns, and the Autobot is the one with the deadpan this time.

"Studies have been made about what happens to a spark after deactivation."

"You don't have a Heaven?" Daniel asks, horrified to the point Bluestreak almost flinches back.

"No one said that." He answers instead, with a bright smile that the boy returns.

Better let them believe there is a Cybertronian Heaven than telling them they will simply cease to be.

* * *

 **AN:** Hello, everybody! I'm back with some more drabbles (and working on everything else, but, since I managed to get ten of these, I thought to post it instead of keeping you waiting). By the way, I'm running out of prompts (I still have two more chapters, more or less), so feel free to suggest them ;)

 **Starfire201:** I loved Smokescreen's too ^^ And I couldn't _not_ write those lines XD

 **VoAutobot:** Thanks to you ^^ I also find it hilarious XD


	7. Delicious Horror 1

**AN:** Alright, I'm adding this note here because this chapter, alongside the next four, are part of a "series": Delicious Horror. As I'm sure you can guess by the title, they are all horror short stories, since they're not drabbles but not long enough for individual fics either.

Read at your own risk.

* * *

 **Bluestreak: Back Stabber**

The battlefield is chaos and explosions and shots and sudden _pain_ and Bluestreak screams.

And finds himself engulfed by large arms and away from the ground in a lurching movement and the roar of turbines.

They land, and even though there are purple sigils on the Seeker's wings and a red one on the Praxian's chest, the Decepticon still lowers him carefully before looking at the Grounder's damaged leg, taking out a basic repair kit to start working on the younger mech.

It doesn't matter that they are enemies, not after Vos was leveled six orns ago and Praxus followed its example three orns later.

This is the first orn of all out war, so it isn't strange that some mechs still cling to their previous loyalties.

For both Seekers and Doorwingers, those are to family first and frame type second. And Seekers and Doorwingers _are_ frame type brothers, after all.

However, there's something the Decepticon hasn't taken into account.

Bluestreak is four orns old. He never knew Vos or its Seekers. All he has ever known is that his creators trusted them and counted them among their friends, and the Seekers marked their wings with purple and destroyed Praxus in answer.

So, when he takes out an Energon blade from subspace and drives it through the Seeker's helm and processor, Bluestreak doesn't feel remorse or guilt.

As the frame goes gray and inert, the young mech takes the blade out and subspaces it once more, before grabbing the repair kit and continuing with basic field repairs.

Seekers stabbed Doorwingers in the back. It's only fitting Bluestreak returns the gesture.

* * *

 **Windcharger: Yellow Eyes**

[Before/After the War]

 _It has been a long orn. You were damaged. You need rest._

That's what Windcharger tells himself as he walks back to his apartment, trying to ignore the yellow optics fixed on his back plating.

He wishes he could just transform and drive away.

But he can't, the Medic said the replaced gear would need some time to fully integrate with his frame, and that he shouldn't transform until at least after a recharge cycle to let it do so.

He turns a corner and the sensation vanishes.

So, he risks a look over his shoulder plate.

The lamppost goes black, and there are suddenly yellow optics in the shadows.

He turns around and hurries his pace, not even trying to adjust the settings of his optics, for he knows he won't see anything in the darkness.

 _It has been a long orn. You were damaged. You need rest._

Finally, his apartment building appears around the corner.

As soon as the door closes behind him, he stops feeling the gaze on his back plating, but he doesn't slow down as he rushes up the stairs.

The lights in the building are bright. The door to his apartment is locked.

He gets inside, and immediately engages the security measures once more, only then allowing himself to relax as he lets out a tremulous sigh and rests his forehelm against the door.

 _It has been a long orn. You were damaged. You need rest._

He turns around, and the last thing he sees are yellow optics.

* * *

 **Shockwave: Nobody Moves**

 _3_ _rd_ _orn of the 4_ _th_ _groon of the 61599_ _th_ _vorn of war, 3861_ _st_ _vorn since loss of contact with the_ Nemesis _; Shockwave's private annotations:_

 _Acid Storm has been by the laboratory again this on-cycle, once more insisting on the necessity of refueling and recharge despite being still early. Yet again, I did not heed his advice last orn, when he came in late, so it is logical to assume he believes I spent the off-cycle working._

 _I was not. I left five kliks after he departed, exasperated by my insistence that I merely had five kliks left of work._

 _I have said as much to him this on-cycle, as well as reminded him of the accuracy of my calculations, whether they regard my work or my working time._

 _He just huffed, and asked if I had refueled after I rebooted._

 _I answered in the affirmative, and he immediately called me on it._

 _I hadn't refueled since the previous orn._

 _How he manages to always know of my refueling habits despite never being present when I ingest my shares still eludes me._

 _It must be something about Seeker frame types._

…

 _15_ _th_ _orn of the 7_ _th_ _groon of the 61599_ _th_ _vorn of war, 3861_ _st_ _vorn since loss of contact with the_ Nemesis _; Shockwave's private annotations:_

 _The Sentinel Drones are acting up again._

 _Razorclaw has been pacing in my laboratory while snarling about all of their defects and how badly they reacted in the defense of Darkmount during the last Autobot attack for joors, acting more like his pneuma-lion variant than the mech he looked like._

 _Nevertheless, I did not allow myself to be distracted, but I took notes of all protests and glitches he made mention of, and started working on them as soon as he left to check on the other Predacons._

 _Acid Storm came by later, as usual, to remind me once more of the lateness of the on-cycle and the need to refuel and recharge. I predicted half a joor more of work, and, as is his custom, he didn't bother waiting to confirm the veracity of my words._

 _Tomorrow, I will have to remind him of how accurate my calculus are, for, half a joor after his leave, I finished with the upgrades to the Sentinel Drones. They will download and install in the first batch during the off-cycle, and, by the time I reboot, I will be able to proceed with the second platoon._

 _I predict six orns for the upgrades. Acid Storm and Razorclaw are sure to be unsatisfied by the long procedure, but there is nothing to be done about it._

 _There are, after all, a lot of Drones in Darkmount._

…

 _35_ _th_ _orn of the 9_ _th_ _groon of the 61599_ _th_ _vorn of war, 3861_ _st_ _vorn since loss of contact with the_ Nemesis _; Shockwave's private annotations:_

 _Six Shot returned at the beginning of the on-cycle from his expedition of the asteroid belt Cybertron is passing by with news of the lack of profitable resources on it._

 _Unsavory, yet not unexpected. This sector, as recorded by the Energon Seekers of the Golden Age, was notorious for its uselessness._

 _Still, the outing seems to have done Six Shot good. The Autobots retreat even further and hide longer with each passing orn, and there are less targets for his battle protocols to deal with._

 _I find it highly disconcerting how he managed to make his way through the cover of acidic condensation of the upper atmosphere and even the shroud of space debris and lost weaponry enveloping Cybertron, but, in the end, it is not a surprise._

 _If anyone was able to do such, it would be Six Shot._

 _Sunstorm stopped by later to discuss the coming acid storm, which, once more, seems to carry the force of a hurricane. I gave the usual instructions as to ensure Darkmount's structural integrity, and he left grumbling about having to deal with the Sentinel Drones as they are directed through the procedures._

 _I made a note of that, and started working on a simpler command-recognition protocol for the Drones._

 _Acid Storm came at about two joors from the conclusion of my task, once more reminding me to refuel and recharge, and berating me for having avoided the ingest of Energon all the on-cycle._

 _I told him I had been otherwise occupied and had no need for the energy either way. I also informed him of my pre-calculated finishing time when he yet again prompted me to cease in my work, and, as usual, he left with a huff and didn't return._

 _He will be by next on-cycle._

…

 _1_ _st_ _orn of the 1_ _st_ _groon of the 61600_ _th_ _vorn of war, 3862_ _nd_ _vorn since loss of contact with the_ Nemesis _; Shockwave's private annotations:_

 _Acid Storm, Razorclaw, Six Shot and Sunstorm were waiting for me in my laboratory when I arrived after reboot._

 _Acid Storm complained about my lack of refueling, Razorclaw pointed out some of the Sentinel Drones' new glitches, Six Shot bemoaned the lack of enemies to destroy and Sunstorm whined about the approaching storm._

 _It was obvious they demanded a meeting, even if they never said the word, as they do at the beginning of every vorn, so I decided to forego any work this on-cycle to indulge them and clear everything from the past vorn, as well as lay the basic foundations of more plans for the new._

 _As thus, I am writing this entry now, since I do not know when the meeting will end or what my disposition will be by then._

 _I will refuel now, too, so at least Acid Storm will have no more cause to raise that point. I suspect, however, that this will make him no less inclined to engage in his usual reminders. It is, after all, part of his coding._

Shockwave revises the entry, making sure it is adequate, before powering the pad down and leaving his quarters.

He crosses a couple patrols of Sentinel Drones in his way to the mess hall and the Energon dispenser there, and finds the room empty.

So, he calmly fills a cube, and moves to the large secondary laboratory over the training level. It is unused due to its very location, since the distractions from below, regardless of Darkmount's excellent construction, are still too noticeable for any experiment to be conducted calmly.

As thus, the level is practically empty, merely a console at one end and the walls filled with machines in standby, to preserve energy until they are needed again.

It is, consequently, the largest room of the tower, and where the Decepticons hold these beginning-of-the-vorn meetings, ever since the sixth vorn after Megatron's departure and the loss of contact with the _Nemesis_.

There is silence when the Guardian of Cybertron enters, as was to be expected, and no one blocks his way as he moves to the intended mechs and takes a seat in the chair that has been reserved for him.

After a sip of his Energon, and since he is the last to arrive, Shockwave looks up and begins with his report of the past vorn and the scientific advancements and Autobot movements and changes to the Drones and the strategies, as is his habit.

Immobile in the stasis pods they were forced into due to the lack of resources to sustain them, Acid Storm, Razorclaw, Six Shot and Sunstorm, along the rest of Decepticon forces, stay in their oblivious dream-less recharge while the only functional mech's words fall in offline audials.

As they have always been since the sixth orn after Megatron's departure.

* * *

 **Long Haul: Twisted Ankle**

Long Haul's task as Devastator's lower body is simple: Balance.

He's the center of gravity, he's the one to take care of organizing the signals to send to Scrapper and Mixmaster so that the Combiner stays standing and kicking aft.

Because, if he fails, Devastator can end with a pede in the river, tripping at the lack of solid ground, and hastily throwing out the other leg to try and stabilize before falling.

There's a loud shrieking and crunching and ripping of metal bending, and Devastator ends with a twisted ankle, disassembling barely a nanoklik later.

The Constructicons, however, don't have a twisted ankle. They have a hole in their sparks, in the Gestalt bond, that was filled by the mangled mass of grayed out metal that was Scrapper before his spark chamber was crushed under the weight of their combined form.

* * *

 **Groove: Killing Sound**

Soundwave is weaponless and his legs are damaged, so he can't escape.

Groove has finally managed to capture the Decepticon Third.

Now, he just has to keep an optic on him until his Gestalt-mates arrive to help with the transport, which, circumstances being as they are, is 'easier than pie', as the humans would say.

Yes, Soundwave can read his processor, but all Autobots have firewalls for such an occasion, and yes, unable to walk doesn't mean unable to move, but that's why Groove is keeping his distance and his gun in his servo.

And a smile on his faceplate, because, slag it all, _he has captured Soundwave_.

Oh, yes, he's going to be _showered_ in praise. Hey, maybe the rest of Autobots will stop yammering about him going his own way. Pit, his own Gestalt-mates are alright with him driving everywhere he pleases, and they should be the ones annoying him not to, so why do the rest care, so long as he's there when Prime calls?

Groove takes a look around, making sure none of the Decepticon's Cassettes are around, or any other mech, for that matter, before going back to observing his prisoner.

Funny, he could've sworn he'd heard some kind of buzzing.

Well, maybe it was an insect. Earth is full of the tiny critters, and, unless they're slamming into his plating as he drives by, he's more than happy to see them fly around, or slither or crawl.

Yes, some are a bit creepy, even for a Cybertronian, but most of the time, they're not—

Another look around, but, no matter how hard he tries, Groove can't locate whatever bug is responsible for the noise.

Which is _weird_ because it's louder than before. A lot louder. And growing even more so and—

He shakes his helm, even going so far as to tap an audial, but nothing, the noise doesn't dull or disappear, showing there's nothing wrong with him, so what the _Pit_ is making that buzzing and how can he stop it because it's growing so loud it's making his _armor_ shake and his processor is aching, signals misfiring and his optics crack and all he can see is deep blue and a band of blazing red and of _course_ it's Soundwave, he's a Cassette Carrier, he _must_ be responsible for this noise, but who the Pit is screaming like—

* * *

 **AN:** And that's it for the first chapter of the _Delicious Horror_ "mini-series". As said in the note above, there will be four more chapters, with five drabbles each, to this series, all of them featuring some kind of horror, though I'll try to keep from the more gory aspects (you'll be warned beforehand if I don't manage it, though, don't worry).

As with the rest of the _Equals One_ drabbles, the matches between character and prompt were drawn by a randomizer. The _Delicious Horror_ set of prompts was put together by **British-Prophetess** in Deviantart ( british-prophetess. deviantart (.com) / art / 20-Themes-Challenge-Delicious-Horror-287652932 ).

 **Guest:** I'm really glad you liked that ^^


	8. Delicious Horror 2

**AN:** Okay, remember what I said last chapter about warning when there was some more 'gory' horror? Well, this is your warning. It applies explicitly to Megatron's part, and somewhat to Powerglide's and Ravage's.

Be warned.

* * *

 **Cosmos: Pull Of The Trigger**

The enemy is down. All Cosmos has to do is pull the trigger.

The Decepticon is even dazed, optics flickering as he tries to stay online.

There's no resistance, no notice of the space-faring Minibot's presence.

It would be easy.

Raise the weapon, aim at the helm, press the trigger.

This is war, their planet—their _home—_ is being destroyed in the struggle, so it needs to stop.

And there's no negotiating with Decepticons.

So, the only way to do so, to end this, is to destroy the opposite faction.

Cosmos raises the gun.

That doesn't make them any less of a mech than he himself is.

Is it worth it? Is it truly the right thing to do?

After all, the only thing pushing them apart is the shape and color of the insignias on their chest plates.

Autobot red. Decepticon purple.

That, and their way of thinking, of viewing the world.

Cosmos aims at the helm.

But they still have the same spark, the same bright light coming from Primus himself.

And a frame, metal mined and molded from their very homeworld, from the body of their creator himself.

Plus, the Senate _was_ wrong about some things.

Then again, so are the Decepticons, most noticeably in their way of acting now.

Fighting, _killing_ , is not the solution.

… Or is it?

Cosmos pulls the trigger.

The Decepticon slumps down, frame gray and optics black, and, probably, never having felt a thing after the damage sustained to begin with.

Shakily, Cosmos lowers the gun.

He knows.

Now he knows.

What he doesn't know is why he isn't worried at how easy it all was.

* * *

 **Warpath: Burning Flesh**

Same old, same old.

Earth. Humans. Autobots and Decepticons fighting.

Same old, same old.

Doesn't make it any less fun— _exciting, exhilarating,_ _ **rightful—**_ to pummel the Cons 'till they run away cursing the Bots.

Same old, same old, but Warpath still gives it his all.

That's why he whoops loudly when he hits his mark, before spotting Blitzwing and deciding that it's about slagging time somebot showed him what a _real tank_ is like.

That's why he transforms into his alt mode and turns, aiming at the Triple Changer and readying a shot.

Same old, same old.

So, Warpath fires, but, alerted by who knows what— _or being stupid enough to actually trip over his own two pedes—_ Blitzwing jumps out of the way.

Same old, same old.

The building behind the Decepticon is the one to bear the brunt of the shot, and, amidst dust and crashes of falling beams, wood ignites as if doused by oil.

And burns.

Same old, same old.

What is _not_ the same this time, though, is that this is no power plant, no military base, no research facility.

It's a town.

So, the house burns, with all its furniture and clothes and pictures on the walls.

And, under Warpath's impotent stare and shaking servos, the corpses that once smiled for those pictures burn with it.

* * *

 **Megatron: Human Remains**

Despite all the setbacks, Megatron can only look up at their future spaceship with pride.

They may be stranded on an organic mudball after four million solar orbits' stasis, according to local time measurements, and with the _Nemesis_ lost, but there are more than enough materials around that the construction of their new ship is going without trouble.

And the Autobots will never bother them again, he made sure of it _personally_.

The only trouble they could maybe find, and he thinks it _really_ loosely, would be the native dominant species.

Humans.

What a stupid name.

Then again, naming their planet 'Earth' after the land they live on is equally stupid.

What kind of creator would saddle their creations with _those_ designations?

Or perhaps there are some nuances with the earthlings' language and word meanings that Megatron just doesn't understand.

Not that he _wants_ to.

This is just a momentary delay. Soon, their ship will be ready, and they'll return to Cybertron and eliminate the remaining Autobots with Prime no longer messing with his plans and—

 _Victory_.

Yes, perfect name for their new ship.

Megatron smirks, servos on his hips as he once more admires the quickly assembling vessel.

Oh, yes. Things are finally looking up.

"Megatron!"

Aaaand… there goes his peace.

A scowl replacing his smile, the Decepticon leader turns around, hoping for good news and the necessary materials, but readying for a fuming Seeker and empty servos.

He gets neither.

Starscream is flying back in root mode instead of the alien 'F-16 Falcon' that would allow him to blend in with the natives, carrying a dirtied Rumble on an arm and some kind of tiny cylindrical tube in the free servo.

A… barrel? What?

Confusion smoothing his scowl, Megatron watches as his Second touches ground, finally noticing the unusual twitchiness and worry on the Flier's faceplate, the same blackish liquid practically covering the Cassette also on the larger mech's arms and legs and staining the oil barrel—that's a fuel source they could use, isn't it?—

And Soundwave rushes past Megatron's side fast enough that the warlord almost pulls his gun on him.

That's when Rumble breaks down in hysterics, cuddling closer to his carrier as soon as he's picked from the Seeker's grasp, his siblings gathering worriedly around the Communications Officer's legs, with Ravage curling protectively around an anxious Frenzy.

"Megatron," Starcream calls again, lower than before but with the same uneasiness the warlord didn't notice the first time, clutching the oil barrel tightly with both servos as he walks around the distressed family to finally stand in front of the Decepticon leader.

By now, the rest of the Command Trine and the Reflectors have abandoned their posts to see what the commotion is about, crowding a barely respectful distance away and listening attentively.

For a moment, the briefest of nanokliks, Megatron considers snarling and curling a servo around Starcream's neck-cables to berate him for whatever foolish mistake he commited—besides flying in _root mode_ , for Pit's sake—and that the rest of Decepticons will have to fix alongside finishing the ship.

But Starscream looks up at him, and the thought is immediately deleted from his processor.

He has seen many expressions on his Second's faceplate, but he can count with just one dactyl how many times he's been subjected to the same helpless and bordering-on-terrified look as he is now, and he _doesn't want to think about it_.

So, he answers with the utmost seriousness and three words.

"What is it."

Starscream opens his mouth, closes it, and takes a step back while looking at the ground.

Another step back, and another, and he looks up again, all Decepticons silent and completely still with tense expectation as the Seeker lowers himself on one knee, extends his arms as far from his body as possible and, slowly and shakily, turns the oil barrel in his servos upside down and pulls away the bent plate serving as a crude lid.

An awkwardly curled up figure falls to the dusty desert ground as Starscream swiftly moves away.

The native expression 'wait with bated breath' seems extremely fitting for their current situation.

Slowly, awkwardly, the crumpled figure stretches, facedown on the surely scorching hot sand, revealing what Megatron's new data packages immediately identify as a human.

An incredibly dirty and foul-smelling human.

Still, he waits, because Starscream wouldn't be nervously crouching at a way too excessive distance for nothing—pranks like this are more Skywarp's style, after all.

One of the mechs behind him isn't being so patient, though, because Megatron can hear shuffling—

With a guttural moan that echoes ominously in their very struts, the 'human' looks up.

Megatron has never seen one before, he knows no more than whatever Teletraan I saw fit to update them with, but he still _knows_ humans should have a nose, and lips, and cheeks unpierced by broken cheekbones and red fluid gushing out of damaged areas like ripped flesh and scratched skin and _a slagging throat slashed open_.

But this one doesn't.

And yet, it growls and releases that haunting sound _again_ as it stands up—revealing a torso ripped open and the fleshy inner workings spilling out—and uncoordinately approaches Megatron, dragging a leg that is _also_ bearing ripped clothing and blood-less injuries.

And Megatron takes a step back, barely fighting down a shiver, unlike the Decepticon 'Elite' gasping and whimpering all around them.

Tattered arms are raised—and there are three dactyls missing from one of its servos, one stump remaining while the other two seemingly forcibly ripped off, judging by the damage to the servo itself—as the creature continues its unsteady walk, never focusing yet never faltering, and the warlord takes yet another step back as his fusion cannon heats up—

Starscream shoots.

Once more lying on the ground, with almost three quarters of its body missing, the not-human _still_ moans and tries to reach for them.

Someone's praying to Primus behind his back, another babbling with a panicked voice, but Megatron ignores them, raising his own weapon instead and finally vaporizing what remains of the… the _thing_.

Only a black stain quickly covered by reddish sand, and it _still_ haunts them.

It's almost as if he can hear its moans in the breeze…

Soundwave shivers, helm swivelling towards where the wind is coming from, and Megatron feels as if his spark had just flickered out.

A quick look back at Starscream's slightly more composed but still shaken frame, and the Decepticon leader realizes that this is _not_ an isolated issue.

When his Second finally returns his gaze, they need no words.

Megatron had expected to find humans.

As he looks at the growing mass on the horizon, he realizes they only found bodies.

* * *

 **Powerglide: Meat Eating Lover**

Powerglide knew something was wrong, that much he was aware of, but for his spark he couldn't put his dactyl on _what_ it was.

He'd searched their current refuge—some kind of disgustingly moldy broken down building in whatever-its-name-is planet they're currently fighting on—but, once secured, there's nothing potentially dangerous in it, so it can't be the place.

They're in the middle of yet another battle in their never-ending war against the Decepticons, but all Autobots have become so accustomed to it that there's no way it could be that either.

There's also the fact they're cold, but, with enemies potentially scanning the dilapidated maybe-once-a-big-city, they can't risk any kind of external heat source.

So, here Powerglide is, stuck in this conundrum of _what what what_.

He never notices the deactivated frames, the stains of Energon on walls and floor, or the steps of someone approaching and his name being whispered in worry and fear.

Even as the cravings for Energon push him to rip Seaspray's lines open, Powerglide doesn't realize what is wrong.

* * *

 **Ravage: Wallow In Dirt**

Ravage is alone, lost and without comm in a stinky swamp.

He could say he's not sure how it all happened, but he remembers all too clearly.

The raid, the hurried escape, the chips he swipped out of the human facility making him the Bots' preferred target and forcing him to rush away from the battlefield even before anyone else could come to his aid.

And where does it leave him? In a stinky swamp.

Plus, being an excellent spy doesn't mean he's infallible, so a shot he didn't avoid in time left him with comms down.

So, here Ravage is, trudging moodily through the pestilent muck as he tries to make his way to someplace easier for a pick up.

Because _of course_ Soundwave will find him. It's just a matter of time, really.

And he still has the chips! Mission successful!

… Now, where's that stupid 'rescue'?

Squinting in the darkness—stupid shot messing with his night vision—Ravage tries to locate his next route.

All around him, it's just mud and stagnant water and putrid weeds and mosquitos.

Lots and lots and _lots_ of mosquitos.

… At least those stupidly loud birds stopped their Pit-dammed shrieks as soon as the sun went down.

With a loud splash, Ravage almost finds himself underwater as a log gives way under his pedes, but, fotunately, he manages to hold on with his claws and climb back to dry land.

Or, well, as dry as _mud_ can be.

Great, now he's soaked with disgustingly smelly water on top of everything else.

"Could things get any worse?"

Two bluish-reddish glowing spots on the water, a row of spearheads clamping on his back leg with the shriek of ripped metal, and, before he can scream, Ravage is pulled under, twisted around—

Energon fills the water as more glowing eyes close in on the sinking Cassette, and, as the shock sets in and his frame ceases to respond to his processor's commands, Ravage realizes he shouldn't have laughed at the humans' stupid 'jinx theory'.

* * *

 **AN:** Okay, I hope you heeded the warning up top, and read at your own risk. Sorry about that, but, when faced with such 'human' prompts, my brain goes on strange tangents to apply them to Cybertronian. Soooo... Yeah.

Gotta say I actually enjoyed Megatron's part. Must be my new obsession with _The Walking Dead: The Video Game_ , or the Transformers zombie story gnawing *snort* at the back of my mind.

And to think I actually thought of making Ravage's part humorous instead... But, well... Checked just how much bite force crocodiles and alligators actually have and... *shrug*

On that note, for those that read _Cybertronian 1-0-Y_ , Powerglide was infected by an Energon Guzzler.

And yes, I'm aware Cosmos' part is similar to Bluestreak's, but Cosmos wouldn't collaborate when I tried putting him at the other end of the gun, so... I'll try to do better next time.

 **Starfire201:** Why, thank you *puts on sunglasses* Mission accomplished.


	9. Delicious Horror 3

**Cliffjumper: Big Kid**

It hadn't been needed, but Cliffjumper had been bored, and what better way to solve that than to go kick some Decepti-creeps' skid plates?

So, he had joined Prime and the others to the baseball stadium, enjoyed himself immensely saving humans and giving the Cons as much bullets as they deserved—and managed to find himself inside the Space Bridge as it activated.

When Cliffjumper wakes up, it's to find himself just another toy in a kid's—a _ginourmous_ kid—collection, alongside his fellow misplaced Cybertronians—Bots and Cons alike.

He tries to transform to escape the equivalent of a pet feline, but the owner, the _kid_ , catches him, quickly followed by the others, as it chatters excitedly about the tiny beings with the ability to change shapes.

Like some of the toys now with him in the box.

However, unlike them, Cliffjumper doesn't have detachable or moving parts.

Too bad no one told the kid that.

* * *

 **Skydive: True Form**

Silverbolt doesn't understand his brothers' admiration for the Decepticon Seekers, and neither can the rest of Autobots, no matter how many times they ask Powerglide or Skyfire.

Powerglide is an Autobot, through and through.

Skyfire is more of a neutral, and that allows him to admit that, as far as Seekers go, Thundercracker and Skywarp are above average in maneuvering and flying, the Coneheads are perfect examples of what true Defense Force Fliers should have been back before the war, and Starscream—when he doesn't wince and refuse to talk due to their old partnership, or when he doesn't go all 'misty eyed' and gets lost in his memories—is, without doubt, one of the best Seekers Cybertron ever recorded.

Silverbolt, Aerialbot or not, is an Autobot first and foremost, and so shares Powerglide's opinion that you shouldn't admire the enemy, no matter how many flashy maneuvers and flawless flying they are capable of performing, because that's what you have to eliminate, not encourage.

Then again, Silverbolt is afraid of heights.

He's a Grounder in a flight-capable frame.

The Autobots agree. The Aerialbots—the _true_ Aerialbots—know.

That's why he looks at Thundercracker's steady flight path in the midst of a hurricane with a grimace, knowing he'll be unable to follow, instead of awe at all the minute adjustments of ailerons and power intensity of turbines and faster-than-thought calculations to adapt all that to the readings delivered almost without warning by the wing sensors about the weather conditions nanoklik by nanoklik.

That's why he looks at Skywarp's sharp veering to avoid the cliffside he _almost_ teleported himself into to avoid the shots aimed at him to come at his enemies from a different angle with a determined scowl, ready to try and bring him down before he can do more damage to their allies than he's already done, instead of spark-stopping wonderment at the precision of the calculus that allowed him to teleport at the exact distance to avoid most damage without colliding against the rocks and still have enough space to maneuver with an even farther calculated burst of turbines and angling of the body and twitching of ailerons, never losing sight of the targets so that the shots delivered nanokliks after the stressing change of position all hit their mark.

Silverbolt doesn't see it, and neither do the Autobots.

Skydive can, as do Slingshot, Fireflight and Air Raid.

Because that's who Skydive is.

An Autobot, but also a Flier.

Problem is, some days, Skydive doesn't know if he's one or the other.

* * *

 **Skywarp: Little Puppet**

Starscream may be the one standing at Megatron's right and attending all the officers' meetings, but Skywarp is their leader's favorite Seeker.

Without doubt.

He gets shares of the best Energon, and high quality cleansing products, and all of the warlord's attention anytime he so wishes, while Starscream is ignored and relegated to the same commodities as the grunts.

Skywarp takes a lot of pleasure reminding his Trineleader of such, even as he shares his gifts with them and offers to rub the hot oil balm on their backs.

Thundercracker always accepts his Trinemate's generosity.

Starscream always refuses, and threatens to burn everything—even the Energon!—if Skywarp doesn't throw it away.

He never does, though, because that's what Starscream does, threaten a lot without ever acting on his words.

Like all those attempts at overthrowing Megatron after the coup that _finally_ rid them of the Senate.

Fortunately, he's stopped all that nonsense now.

So, Skywarp keeps up the good work, keeps Megatron happy and content with his favorite Seeker, and never notices the way Starscream snarls at their leader and how gunmetal gray servos tighten on black and purple plating in silent warnings.

* * *

 **Vortex: Unholy Creation**

It started as soon as Vortex graduated the War Academy and got his first job, because that's when he met Blast Off— _he_ was the Rotor's task, after all, being the Noble he had to guard.

That's when it started.

It escalated when they met Swindle, the extremely successful merchant that could get anything, no matter how hard to obtain it was, for the right price.

It continued when Blast Off was derived more responsibilities from his creators, and hired Onslaught and Brawn.

It changed when Vos was destroyed and they joined the Decepticons, but even more so when the war began.

They were great, awesome even, as a team, and that's why it happened.

It ended with Shockwave, and the offer of more power, of the ability to destroy the giant Supreme Guardians single-handedly—as a team, of course—and their reluctance turning to excitement and, finally, to agreement.

It ended with some practically negligible modifications of their frames, and a bunch of wires to monitor, and a room more than large enough for even a Supreme, and the push of a button—

And the synchronized scream of agony as the first Combiner came to be.

* * *

 **Hook: Distant Growls**

When it's more expensive to repair a tool than to buy a new one, it's logical to get rid of the useless one instead, as it is to replace the old with the new.

Hook—the Constructicons—know that better than anyone, thanks to all those years working for the Senate with unlimited resources, but, at the same time, he—they—know about the opposite, about how to best preserve and fix tools when the money stops coming or you join a faction that goes against the very governing body that supplied all their whims.

So, he can understand where things are coming from, but can also retaliate with as good an argument as any Shockwave could deliver—and wouldn't that make the emotionless smart aleck whatever equivalent of proud or satisfied he can experience.

Or, better yet, maybe _Shockwave_ could deliver such point instead.

If he was here.

If he was still—

A muted faraway roar cuts through his thoughts, and the only Constructicon—still—in the cell flinches and presses closer into the corner he's—not—hiding in.

Yes, Hook understands the logic in replacing the old with the new.

But, alone—in his spark—in a cell, listening to the distant growls of the Sharkticons finishing the last outdated 'tool' of their Quintesson Masters, Hook can't help but think that it is not logical at all.

* * *

 **AN:** Hello, everyone! Another _Delicious Horror_ chapter for you, and only one left. This time it's shorter and more 'psychological' than last time, but I hope it meets expectations.

About the chapter itself:

Cliffjumper's part is supposed to happen in a dark version of season 2's episode _Child's Play_. Kind of grateful that's _not_ how the episode went... *shudders*

Skydive's was supposed to be all about how a Flier mech built by ground-based beings would end up (which wouldn't be pretty) and instead turned into some kind of moral/allegiances dilemma... Oh dear. Not really happy with that one, but I decided to stop before I got to the bang-head-against-table point, so... There you go.

Skywarp's part of what I'm starting to call the Tyrant!Megatron-verse (or crazy!Megatron-verse, haven't decided yet), and was a good chance to try my hand at righting a Megatron that's actually evil, instead of the more freedom-fighter-like Megs I tend to write. Was interesting, all things said. Might even expand on that, I've got more ideas for this...

Vortex's was, as you've seen, about the Combaticons becoming a Combiner. Truth be told, it's mostly what my headcanon about them actually is *sheepish grin*

And Hook's, quite obviously, is a what-if in which the Quintessons actually won and recovered Cybertron and the Cybertronian and... well, yes. Poor poor Hook.

So, yep, only one more _Delicious Horror_ chapter left. I'll start looking into some more drabble sets after this one, 'cause it was actually quite funny trying to write them all, and they're a good excercise for those times when I want to write but the rest of fics don't collaborate...

Well, that's all! Read you later!


End file.
